Grey Gargoyle
Grey Gargoyle (real name Paul Pierre Duval) after exposing an experimental compound on himself he had the ability to turn people into stone. He became a super villain, eventually he joined the Masters of Evil from which he was killed by the Executioner by the order of the Enchantress. Appearance Grey Gargoyle has the appearance of a stone gargoyle with a mascular build. He has short hair, white eyes without pupils and a small moustache. He has a short mask on his face. He wears a caped cloak with a broad collar. He has sharp fingernails and toes, which are covered by his blue gloves. Personality Grey Gargoyle has a calm nature as shown by comfortably drinking tea in his holding cell. He doesn't strike people immediately from the front he preferably approaches them from behind and turns them to stone. History Early life Paul Duval has some time in the past spilled an experimental compound and turned himself into the Grey Gargoyle. Present Grey Gargoyle is sitting in his luxorious holding cell in The Big House drinking tea, he then insults Whirlwind telling him it's useless to escape. When the Breakout happens he is escaping from his cell. In the hallway of the Helicarrier he turns a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent into stone. He is then recruited into the Masters of Evil to assist Enchantress and Executioner in their quest to obtain the Norm Stones from Karnilla. After turning Karnilla to stone, Amora is impressed with his powers and told Skurge to give him his "reward". His demise was covered up by Enchantress as she and Skurge came back to Earth for Zemo and the others. Powers and Abilities Transmutation: After spilling the experimental compound on himself, he can turn himself into stone, giving himself enchanced supehuman strength and durability. Grey gargoyle can turn other people into stone by touching them, the effect lasts for an hour, even immortals in Asgard like the queen Karnilla. *'Superhuman strength': After turning into stone, Grey Gargoyle's strength increases. *'Superhuman durability': After turning into stone, Grey Gargoyle's durability increases. Stealth: Grey Gargoyle can approach easily from behind, turning them to stone without themself noticing until they are touched by him. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Grey Gargoyle was revived from the dead by Padro Lodo, who forced Enchantress to accept his membership into the Organization. Reluctantly, she agreed, and the Grey Gargoyle is now back to cause trouble for Thor and Iron Man. Right now, his stone transmutation powers have been greatly augmented by Technus and Dr. Eggman's experiments, allowing Grey Gargoyle to turn everything into stone, as well as create stone weapons harder than diamond from rocks on the ground. He's even been given a super-outfit resembling a technorganic Steel Clan drone by Arnim Zola for use in battle. He's currently a member of the Cyborg Reaper's Lethal Legion. But the Grey Gargoyle is nobody's stooge...not for long, at least. Why the sudden change in personality, you may ask? Well, I'll let his entry from Villains With Potential speak for itself... "France has a history with the super-villain. Fantomas, The Brothers Tenebrae, Arsene Lupin, the Vampires, Irma Vep, Mm. Atomos, the list goes on and on. Thieves, sadists, mad scientists, anarchists, our Gallic cousins got 'em all, going back to the years prior to World War I. With a pedigree like that, you'd think they'd rate more of a presence on the four-color funnies scene, right? We'd get some slick, suave French bad guys in domino masks and European-cut suits. Maybe some sexy thieves in black bodysuits who sniff powdered blood out of snuff boxes? Right? Instead, we get a guy who teleports (because he's a coward-get it?), a guy who kicks people and a guy who turns people to stone. While Warp, like many DC characters, is dead, and Batroc's lunacy has gone clean out the other side of whatthefuckistan into awesomesauceburg, Paul Pierre Duval lags sadly behind the both of them. And there's really no reason for it. He can disable the strongest opponent with the merest brush of his fingers, turning them to stone for an hour and is proven threat to even the heaviest of hitters. So why the lack of gargoyle-love? Because, for all his gimmickry, Duval lacks even the barest iota of personality. He is, unfortunately, generic French guy #4. Batroc, for all of his inherent ridiculousness, possesses a swashbuckling flippancy that makes him, if nothing else, fun to have around. But the Grey Gargoyle has no such flippancy. He's a template villain. He serves a similar purpose to gentlemen such as the Rhino or Electro or Powderkeg. A prefabricated opponent, dropped into a story to serve as a source of conflict, or else he's one villain in a crowd scene. But he could be more. Duval is a thinker (advanced chemistry degree, anyone?). A schemer. No to mention that the obvious sadism he so regularly displays is a significant kink that could, in a pinch, substitute for a real personality. Indeed, with a bit of effort, the Grey Gargoyle could be a major player. Think of him as a Fantomas or a Great Vampire...not a leader, per se, but more of an organizer and a figurehead. Someone who plays games with the heroes to distract them while the other villains are out getting down to business; someone who insists on his fair share, whether he deserves it or not. And Heaven help you if you don't give it to him. Stone may not feel pain, but it can be broken easily enough..." (Cited from Villains With Potential: Grey Gargoyle) That's very true to word for the Grey Gargoyle's new idea in mind. He's done taking orders from the Mandarin and Grim Reaper as a mere flunky. He's ready to advance up the ranks to becoming their Dragon, the guy the two aformentioned Dark Masters call upon to help them with their plans of taking down the Society and leading the lesser goons to battle. And poor little Amora. What a dreadful mistake she did in betraying Pierre to the Executioner's axe right after he helped her gain the Norn Stones for Zemo's plans. And then she had the gall to claim that the Masters '''betrayed '''her during the buildup to the Secret Invasion! Someone should tell Amora how wrong she was to cross a stone elementist, and what better way to do that than to don the steel clan tech-armor and pull off the stone-cancelation glove to give her a little love-tap... Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:The Hand Category:Lethal Legion